


I can't dance

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Porn With Plot, Spanish Translation, Strip Games, Stripping, Switching, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: One shot. AU. Traducción. Escrito para el SMPCUna mesa de billar y una apuesta.Basado en el vídeo de Genesis: I can't dance.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I can't dance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I can’t dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158390) by [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76). 



> Hola a todos!
> 
> Hace un tiempo que no pasaba por aquí, el trabajo y la cuarentena me ha tenido un poco desganada, pero hoy os traigo la traducción de un one-shot escrito por mi amiga Merenwen76, a la cual agradezco enormemente que me haya dado el permiso para traducirlo y así poder compartirlo con vosotros.  
> Todo el merito es suyo, yo solo traduzco. Si os gusta, podéis pasaros por la historia original y dejarle vuestro amor. 
> 
> En fin, aquí lo dejo. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.

**I can’t dance**

**By: Merenwen76**   
**Trad: Saphirott**

La noche aún es joven, pero el bar ya está bien atendido.

Es sábado noche.

Los solteros salen a cazar. Entre las parejas, tanto unos como otros quieren probar que aún son jóvenes y con ganas de aventura. Aunque ambos preferirían irse a casa.

Las damas de honor emborrachan a la novia para poder hablar de ella más tarde.

¿Y Jensen? Jensen está en su elemento. Su silla está en la esquina, en la parte más oscura del bar a la que no vas solo. Hay dos mesas de billar delante de él. Una está llena de novatos. Cinco universitarios. Chicos de fraternidad, vanidosos y ruidosos. Cuerpos bonitos agachados sobre la mesa tapizada en terciopelo verde. Su mesa está vacía. Está esperando la apuesta correcta. Toma otro trago de su cerveza y sigue observando a los chicos. Uno le llama la atención. Fuerte, carismático, con presencia. Llama la atención de todos. Es alto y delgado, su pelo del largo suficiente para que Jensen pueda enterrar sus manos. Dos de los chicos se alejan, frustrados.

Jensen se levanta y prepara su mesa.

Coloca el triángulo en la posición correcta, reuniendo las bolas sólidas y rayadas en su interior.

La bola amarilla está en la parte superior del triángulo.

Los tres chicos que están a su lado gritan y celebran. El alcohol los hace valientes.

La bola cinco sólida en la esquina derecha, la bola once rayada en la derecha.

—¡Jay, cabrón, danos una oportunidad!

—Sois muy malos, hasta mi abuela podría venceros.

El ocho negro en el medio.

Bill y Darren se acercan, asintiendo a Jensen deliberadamente.

El cabrón de Jay mete la bola negra en la esquina izquierda.

Lanza sus brazos hacia arriba triunfalmente. La piel desnuda, ligeramente bronceada, asoma bajo la camiseta negra de Nirvana. Los vaqueros cuelgan bajos sobre los huesos de la cadera. Y el inconfundible logo de SAXX de su ropa interior destaca por encima como una tarjeta de invitación.

—Pide mí bebida, perdedor —grita fuerte y arrogantemente al chico que sale a buscar las bebidas.

Jensen recoge su taco.

Jay se da la vuelta. Jensen humedece sus labios.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias, tío.

—Fue pura suerte. —Se queja el último amigo que aún queda junto a la mesa.

Jensen aplica la tiza a su taco.

—¡No me planteaste ningún reto! —exclama triunfalmente Jay.

—¿Estás buscando uno? —La voz de Jensen es tranquila.

Jay lo mira.

—¿Por qué no?

Jaque y mate.

—Adelante.

Jensen se hace a un lado, todo está listo. La mosca está zumbando inconscientemente cerca de la telaraña.

Jay se acerca a la mesa. Es alto, más alto que Jensen, y ahora mismo se yergue en toda su altura. La mosca baila.

—Soy Jared.

—Jensen.

Antes de que Jared se incline, Jensen lo detiene con su taco.

—Aún no hemos establecido la apuesta.

Uno de los chicos vuelve con chupitos de tequila.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Jared toma el vaso y la rodaja de limón. Mira a su séquito.

Jensen se encoge de hombros, mirando directamente a los ojos de Jared.

—Si pierdes, pierdes tus pantalones.

—¡¿Qué?!"

Los otros chicos regresan. Se burlan de Jared.

—¿Qué pasa Jay, asustado?

Jensen sonríe,

—Sí, Jay, ¿qué pasa?

Jared bebe de golpe el tequila y chupa obscenamente el trozo de limón.

—Que te jodan, me apunto.

La mosca ha caído en la red.

Jared es bueno. Jensen puede concederle eso. Pero demasiado desenfocado, demasiado pretencioso. Jared abre, mete la diez rallada, falla en la doce, que está en un mal ángulo. No se dio cuenta de que la catorce era más fácil.

Jensen juega con él, la tres cae sin problemas, hace que la cuatro parezca un poco complicada y falla con la dos.

Sus amigos animan a Jared. El chico disfruta de ser el foco de atención. Inclina la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la mitad del tapete y saca el culo.

—Oh Jensen, eso fue mala suerte.

Jensen sonríe, camina lentamente por detrás de Jared, su mano se desliza sobre el firme trasero de Jared.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Tal vez sólo quiero disfrutar de esta vista un poco más.

Jared mira hacia arriba, encuentra los ojos de Jensen. Parece tranquilo, pero las comisuras de su boca se contraen. La presión está empezando a hacer mella en Jared.

La bola falla su objetivo por un pelo.

La multitud expresa su disgusto.

Jensen le da una palmadita a Jared en el brazo.

—Eres un universitario bastante bueno, pero tu boca es más grande que tu destreza.

Entonces Jensen se vuelve hacia la mesa.

Y se pone serio.

La uno, la dos, sin esfuerzo.

Proclama en voz alta su intención hacia la cinco, ni siquiera mira la seis.

Jared mira fijamente la mesa, con las manos acalambradas alrededor del taco y los dientes apretados.

Bill y Darren, ya están riéndose.

La siete desaparece en la tronera bajo el rugido de los otros universitarios.

Jared tiene la cara roja.

—Cariño, la próxima vez que aceptes un desafío, averigua primero con quién te estás metiendo.

Jensen le guiña un ojo a Jared.

La ocho rueda lenta e implacablemente sobre el fieltro verde antes de caer en el hoyo.

Los amigos de Jared apenas pueden dejar de reírse.

—Quiero la revancha —exige entre dientes.

—Y yo quiero tus pantalones.

—Que te jodan.

—Los pantalones primero, universitario.

Avergonzado, Jared se desabrocha los pantalones.

Intenta parecer lo más cool posible cuando le entrega a Jensen los vaqueros.

—Espero que te excite esto. —Las emociones de Jared quedan expuestas.

—No tienes ni idea. —Las endorfinas de Jensen están fluyendo por su cuerpo.

Jensen mira el cuerpo de Jared. Sus piernas son largas. Delgadas, pero bien musculadas.

Su lengua se desliza sobre sus labios al ver el SAXX negro de Jared. Envuelve ese culo perfecto como una segunda piel, y el paquete que cubren... exquisito.

Valió la pena.

—No te preocupes, chaval —se ríe Bill—, no eres el primero que deja que Jensen le robe los pantalones.

Jensen no se pierde el momento en que los ojos de Jared se abren de par en par.

Jared da un paso adelante, todavía arrogante, todavía humillado.

Se para directamente frente a Jensen. Siente el calor que irradia Jared. Sólo tendría que levantar un poco la mano y se deslizaría sobre la suave tela que cubre la polla de Jared.

—Lo digo en serio —susurra Jared. —Quiero la revancha.

Jensen mira hacia arriba. Y sube un poco más. El tamaño de Jared es impresionante.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Jensen respira profundamente. El aroma de Jared y la piel masculina subyacente lo hechiza. Pero también ve cómo la arteria carótida de Jared tiembla. El chico está nervioso.

—No, Jared, no lo estoy.

Saca una tarjeta blanca del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Sólo tiene una dirección.

—En dos horas. Si te atreves. Pregunta por mí. Y consigue un nuevo par de pantalones. Estos son míos ahora.

Con estas palabras se aparta y deja caer ostentativamente los vaqueros de Jared sobre la mesa de billar.

Sin decir nada más, Jared se da la vuelta, seguido de sus enfebrecidos amigos.

Jensen apenas puede esperar.

******

Jared aparca su coche a dos manzanas de la dirección que le dio Jensen. Para estar seguro, mira su sistema de navegación de nuevo. Este no es un barrio residencial. Es más industrial.

Sale del coche y camina los últimos metros.

El edificio frente al cual está parado le recuerda más a un viejo edificio industrial del siglo XIX. Ladrillos rojos se elevan hacia lo alto, e incluso perdura una vieja chimenea. Los artísticos arcos sostienen un grueso cristal y, aun así, Jared puede oír el zumbido de los bajos desde el interior.

Una pesada puerta de hierro bloquea la entrada. No se muestra ningún nombre en el timbre.

Jared respira profundamente y presiona el botón. Poco después se abre una pequeña ventana y dos ojos lo escanean de arriba a abajo.

—Estoy aquí para ver a Jensen.

—¿Quién es usted?"

—Jared... Jared Padalec... —La solapa se cierra antes de que Jared pueda terminar.

Bueno, eso no te hace ganar ninguna valoración positiva en el TripAdvisor.

Algún tiempo después, Jared oye que la puerta se abre desde dentro. El hombre de seguridad lo deja entrar y señala a otro hombre que parece estar esperándolo.

Jared se mueve entre la multitud que baila. El bajo retumba en sus oídos y su estómago, la luz es tenue, pero puede seguir al hombre sin ningún problema. Pasan por la cabina del DJ hacia el área de bastidores, y finalmente se detienen frente a un ascensor.

La puerta del ascensor se abre y el tipo le dice que entre. Una vez dentro, el tipo pasa un momento, gira su llave en la cerradura de seguridad y presiona el botón superior, luego sale de nuevo, asiente con la cabeza a Jared y se despide.

—El Sr. Ackles le está esperando arriba.

Antes de que Jared pueda responder, la puerta del ascensor se cierra.

Jared aprovecha el corto espacio de tiempo para arreglar su ropa. Un nuevo par de vaqueros. Apretados, pero no baratos. Un henley azul oscuro, la tela es fina y la mayoría de los botones están abiertos. Tal vez quiera mostrar un poco de lo que tiene para ofrecer.

El ascensor se detiene y las puertas se abren.

Jared está un poco sorprendido. Ha parado directamente en un loft. Una gran habitación diáfana aparece frente a él.

Casi en el centro hay una mesa de café baja y negra de madera sólida, rodeada por un sofá de cuero marrón oscuro. En el lado derecho hay una cocina abierta con una barra. El acero y el cromo son los metales minimalistas, y ofrecen un notable contraste con el ambiente cálido.

Una escalera de caracol de acero negro lleva a la galería donde se puede ver una cama. A la izquierda, una gran y vieja mesa de billar atrae la atención de Jared. La lámpara directamente encima de la mesa proyecta una luz cálida sobre el tejido verde. Involuntariamente, Jared camina hacia ella. En la pared de ladrillos hay varios tacos de billar colgados. Pero Jared está mucho más fascinado por la ventana que no parece apuntar hacia el exterior, sino que apunta directamente al bullicio de la pista de baile.

—Puedes verlos, pero ellos no pueden verte a ti.

Jared se estremece al escuchar la voz de Jensen detrás de él. Se da la vuelta y Jensen está de pie, justo a su lado, demasiado cerca, demasiado caliente.

Jensen está plantado frente a él irradiando confianza. En cada mano hay una copa de vino tinto. Lleva vaqueros blancos y una camisa negra con palmeras blancas como adorno. Sobre ella hay una chaqueta negra, y Jared nota cómo su boca se seca.

Jensen le da una copa a Jared y brindan. No se quitan los ojos de encima y Jared siente como el calor se apodera de él.

El vino es excelente. Pesado e intenso. Como el aire entre ellos.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido. —Jensen descaradamente deja que su mirada baje y suba a lo largo del cuerpo de Jared.

—Te dije que quería la revancha. —Jared le sostiene la mirada.

—Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo entonces y empecemos el juego, ¿te parece?

Jensen pone la copa de vino tinto en el borde de caoba de la mesa de billar y prepara la mesa. Jared observa las manos de Jensen mientras sus dedos arreglan las bolas, imaginando los dedos de Jensen sobre sus propias bolas, dando vueltas alrededor de ellas y presionando ligeramente. Sus pantalones empiezan a apretarse e instintivamente tiene que ajustarse.

Toma el triángulo y lo coloca debajo de la mesa.

Luego se acerca a la pared que sostiene los tacos de billar.

Pasando por encima de cada taco de madera hasta que elige uno. Lo deja deslizar entre sus dedos y apoya su espalda contra la mesa. Mientras sigue frotando la tiza de billar sobre la punta del palo, mira a Jared que está casi perdido en la gran sala.

—Bueno Jared, aquí estás, desafiándome. ¿Qué me ofreces?

Jared traga visiblemente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Qué vamos a apostar? Y no me ofrezcas tus pantalones. Ya tengo un maravilloso par tuyo.

Jensen sopla sobre la punta del taco y una fina nube de polvo azul queda atrapada en la luz.

—¿Pensé que sólo estábamos jugando?"

—Oh chico, vamos a jugar. Pero la cosa es que, si no hay apuesta, no hay ganancia, ¿verdad? Y nunca juego sin un premio.

El taco está entre sus piernas. Lascivamente recorre toda la longitud con su pulgar e índice.

—¿Qué sugieres? —La voz de Jared es áspera. Toma un profundo sorbo del vaso. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas por el pesado vino tinto.

—¿Qué tal esto? Por cada bola que meto, te quitas una prenda de vestir. Y viceversa, por supuesto. —Jensen le guiña un ojo.

—¿Y qué pasa al final? —Jared se endereza, tratando de cubrir la tensión que fluye por su cuerpo.

Jensen vuelve a acercarse a él. Tan cerca que puede sentir el aliento de Jensen en sus labios.

—El que meta la bola negra se folla al otro.

—No te andas con rodeos.

—Cariño, lo de ser políticamente correcto me saca de quicio. Pero no voy a obligarte a hacer nada, Jared. Estás aquí por tu propia voluntad, y puedes irte ahora mismo si quieres. Es tu elección.

Se miran el uno al otro, desde abajo se escucha el estruendo apagado del bajo, suprimido en parte por el grueso cristal de la ventana. Jared se humedece los labios.

—Trato hecho. —Es más bien un suspiro, pero, en el silencio, es casi demasiado fuerte. Los ojos de Jensen se estrechan hasta convertirse en rendijas. Una sonrisa triunfal aparece alrededor de sus blancos dientes.

—Tú rompes.

Con esto, se hace a un lado. Casi como en un deja vu, Jared camina alrededor de la mesa, hasta que llega al lado corto, opuesto a las bolas.

Se inclina sobre mesa. Su mano izquierda se apoya en la madera mientras su mano derecha guía el taco.

Un empujón corto y rápido y la bola blanca atraviesa el tapete golpeando en medio de las bolas que se separan en distintas direcciones.

La dos rueda hacia la esquina posterior izquierda. Jared juega por las sólidas, Jensen por las rayadas.

El juego comienza.

Jared rodea la mesa para ver la posición de las bolas. Sus ojos se dirigen a Jensen, que se quita la chaqueta negra.

—Probablemente debería haberme puesto varias capas —dice Jared, y Jensen se ríe.

—Por suerte para mí, no lo hiciste.

Jared elige las cuatro. Se inclina sobre el tapete, la punta de la lengua aparece entre sus labios mientras trata de concentrarse sólo en la tirada.

Suavemente empuja el palo entre sus dedos y la bola blanca se desliza suavemente contra la cuatro, que se desliza en el agujero deseado.

Jared no puede reprimir su alegría y mira burlonamente a Jensen.

Se encoge de hombros y se quita los zapatos.

—¿En serio?

Jared resopla despectivamente y vuelve a dar la vuelta a la mesa.

Toma la tiza y estudia la distribución de las bolas frente a él.

—¿Por qué has venido, Jared?

La pregunta le sorprende y por un momento Jared está confundido.

—¿Tal vez porque aprecio una buena partida?

—¿Es por eso? —pregunta Jensen.

—O tal vez porque quería conocerte mejor.

Con eso se inclina hacia atrás sobre el tapete, la cinco a la vista, pero el ángulo es un desafío.

Jensen lo observa. Siente la mirada de Jensen en su trasero, consciente de cada músculo tenso.

La bola blanca vuela, pero la cinco se desvía sin rumbo sobre el campo verde.

—Mi turno.

Jensen se toma su tiempo. Mirando la distribución de las bolas desde todos los ángulos. Entre tanto, toma un sorbo de vino y observa a Jared.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Jared y su gran bocaza.

Con un paso Jensen está sobre la mesa. Mete la diez y la once con un golpe corto y seco.

Con suficiencia, da un paso atrás.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Jared hace pucheros, pero lentamente se quita los zapatos.

—¿En serio? —Jensen levanta las cejas.

—¡Cállate!

Después de que los zapatos vuelen hacia una esquina, Jared se pone delante de Jensen. Alcanza la parte trasera de su camiseta con una mano y tira de ella, sacándosela por la cabeza con un rápido movimiento.

Con el torso desnudo, se pone delante de Jensen. Sus pezones están duros y apretados por la excitación. Jensen deja que su mirada recorra apreciativamente el cuerpo de Jared. Jared sabe que está bien construido, flexiona los músculos de su pecho por un segundo, lo que trae una sonrisa a la cara de Jensen.

—Eres un fanfarrón.

—Sólo estoy mostrando lo que tengo.

—Veamos qué más tienes.

Jensen se acerca al costado largo de la mesa, fijándose en la trece del lado opuesto.

—Eres muy atlético. ¿Entrenamiento de fuerza o de resistencia?

—Más resistencia. Corro mucho, pero no hay tableta sin entrenamiento de fuerza, ¿verdad?

—Obviamente.

Jensen empuja la bola blanca con fuerza, golpeando la trece que rebota en la banda y luego rueda directamente hacia el objetivo deseado.

—¡Tengo que admitir que eso estuvo bien!

—Gracias.

Por un momento Jensen parece casi un poco tímido.

La bola blanca se detiene en el ángulo perfecto para el nueve. Jensen no puede evitar sonreír. Es casi demasiado fácil. Jared mira hacia la ventana interior.

—¿Este club es tuyo?

Jensen hace una pausa por un momento. No está acostumbrado a hablar de cosas privadas con sus juguetes.

En realidad, nunca habla con ellos, los ve, los quiere, los tiene. Este juego con Jared es inusual, pero este chico le fascina.

Cuenta los segundos hasta tenerlo al fin bajo de él y, aun así, disfruta cada momento, incluso retrasando su victoria.

Mientras se inclina sobre la mesa para empujar la bola blanca hacia su meta, responde: —Sí. Este y otros dos, pero este fue el primero, y ya sabes, nunca olvidas el primero.

Le guiña un ojo a Jared mientras hace rodar la bola blanca sobre la alfombra verde.

Jared observa como el nueve amarillo cae en la cesta de cuero.

Suspira suavemente y se inclina contra la mesa para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Así que vives aquí, encima del club?

Jensen observa cómo Jared desliza su largo brazo sobre sus vaqueros. Instintivamente, se lame los labios.

—No, cariño, esta es sólo mi sala de juegos.

—Entiendo. —La mano de Jared se mueve más hacia abajo hasta que la pone alrededor de su pie y se quita un calcetín que lanza triunfalmente hacia Jensen.

—Estoy decepcionado —protesta Jensen.

—Puedo verlo —responde Jared.

Maldito sea, este chico lo vuelve loco.

La 14 está a punto, y Jensen nota lo impaciente que se está poniendo.

—Entonces, Jared, ¿cuál es tu preferencia? ¿Hombres, mujeres? ¿Qué te excita?

Jared vacía su copa mientras mira fijamente la espalda de Jensen. Los músculos se mueven bajo la camisa de Jensen mientras desliza el taco entre sus dedos.

—¿Tal vez aún estoy indeciso? ¿Tal vez todavía no he tenido la experiencia adecuada para decidirme?

Jensen le da a la bola blanca un golpe corto y duro y no le presta más atención. Sabe que dejará caer la catorce en el blanco deseado. Prefiere observar a Jared, que pone los ojos ligeramente en blanco antes de volverse hacia su segundo calcetín.

—Me alegro de poder ayudarle con esta decisión.

Se para directamente frente a Jared, sintiendo el calor que desprende su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres más? —pregunta.

—¿Qué? —Jared está conteniendo la respiración. Puede sentir su polla reaccionando a la cercanía de Jensen.

—Vino, cariño, ¿quieres más vino?

Mira burlonamente a Jared, el bulto de sus vaqueros es inconfundible.

—Sí, por favor —susurra Jared, y Jensen está deseando volver a oír las palabras de la boca de Jared más tarde. Pero esa vez, mientras su polla está taladrando el agujero de Jared.

Jensen va a la cocina y vuelve con la botella de vino tinto. Vierte una generosa cantidad para Jared.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que prefieres normalmente? ¿Arriba o abajo?

Las mejillas de Jared se están poniendo de un delicado color rojo.

—Yo suelo ser el activo, para ser sincero... nunca he...

Levanta la ceja y Jensen apenas puede creer en su suerte.

—¿De verdad vas a decirme que ese bonito culo es virgen?

—Eso parece.

—Te cuidaré bien, Jared. —Jensen toma un sorbo y profundiza su mirada sobre la de Jared

—Aún no has ganado —responde con voz áspera.

—Entonces deberíamos terminar con esto rápidamente.

Jensen mira hacia atrás, a la mesa. La doce y la quince, nada más lo separa de la piel desnuda de Jared. Alcanza su polla medio dura y apenas puede reprimir su excitación.

Los ojos color avellana de Jared lo miran, fijos en él como si estuvieran mirando directamente a su alma. No recuerda haber deseado tanto a una persona.

Jensen elige la doce. Lentamente la parte superior de su cuerpo se desliza hacia abajo, su mirada se concentra, y calcula el ángulo de incidencia de cómo golpear la bola blanca.

Jared se coloca exactamente enfrente de él.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Jared también dobla la parte superior de su cuerpo, sus duros pezones casi tocan el borde de madera de la mesa, enviando otro escalofrío por la columna de Jensen.

—Lo que quieras.

La mirada de Jensen vuelve a la bola blanca, mientras que los ojos de Jared permanecen en él.

Sus dedos agarran el extremo del taco y prepara su tiro.

—¿Quién te ha hecho tanto daño que tienes que fingir ser un gilipollas tan inaccesible?

El taco salta hacia adelante sobre el verde y golpea la bola blanca, que corre sin rumbo sobre el paño.

Jensen se endereza lentamente y mira a Jared con enfado.

—Entonces, ¿estás jugando sucio?

—¿No hemos estado jugando sucio toda la partida?

Jared rodea la mesa y se coloca delante de Jensen.

—¡Creo que es mi turno otra vez!

—Y sin dudarlo mucho, valora la tres roja y simplemente la golpea directa a la esquina derecha.

Hijo de puta.

Jensen está confundido. Debería estar lleno de rabia, pero no siente nada más que respeto por el joven.

¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

Bueno, para empezar, quitándose unos calcetines.

Jensen no hace las cosas a medias y se quita los dos.

—¿Sólo los calcetines? —provoca a Jared.

—No te preocupes. Siempre me quito la ropa para tener sexo.

Camina detrás de Jared y pone sus manos alrededor de la delgada cintura del hombre.

—No puedo esperar a que estés ante mí.

Jared permite que los dedos de Jensen permanezcan en su cintura mientras se inclina lentamente sobre la mesa, su trasero rozando los genitales de Jensen.

—Para eso, tienes que ganar.

—No tengo ninguna duda.

Jensen da un paso a un lado sólo para ver la seis caer en la tronera lateral.

Jared se gira lentamente contra el pecho de Jensen.

Vaqueros sobre vaqueros, sienten sus duras pollas rozándose juntas.

—Tu camisa…, fuera.

Jensen traga visiblemente.

—¿Quién está impaciente ahora? —sisea.

Pero se saca la camisa por la cabeza y la tira hacia el sofá.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —gruñe Jensen, que, casi como por accidente, deja caer su mano sobre el bulto de los pantalones de Jared. Oh, Dios, esto se siente prometedor.

—Muévete, por favor. Me gustaría seguir jugando.

Mientras Jared coge la tiza y trabaja el taco con ella, estudia la posición de las bolas restantes.

—Sabes, Jensen, en todas las preguntas que me has hecho, has pasado por alto la más importante.

—¿Y cuál es? —Jensen frunce el ceño.

Con una sonrisa, Jared mete la siete.

—¡Lo que estudio!

—¿Y? —Jensen muerde ansiosamente su labio inferior. Es la primera vez que las cosas no van según lo planeado y eso lo pone nervioso.

—Psicología del deporte. —Jared sostiene su taco con la mano izquierda y la copa de vino tinto con la derecha. —Y además de todas esas cosas motivacionales que uno aprende, hay un maravilloso curso de campo sobre como el estudio de tu oponente.

—Lo segundo que no sabes de mí —Jared mira profundamente a los ojos de Jensen mientras mete la uno—, es que soy un triple campeón de billar juvenil. Me encanta jugar. Y me encanta ganar.

Los ojos de Jensen se abren, pero no dice ni una palabra.

—No preguntaste porque siempre estás tan seguro de tener todo bajo control, ¿verdad? Porque “sabes con quién te estás metiendo”.

—Te crees muy listo, ¿no? —gruñe Jensen.

—No, creo que me debes dos prendas de ropa.

Con una mirada arrogante, Jensen se aleja de Jared, se desabrocha el cinturón y desliza suavemente el cuero negro de sus pantalones. Luego se desabrocha un botón tras otro de sus vaqueros y deja que caigan hasta el suelo. Sale de ellos y se pone de pie delante de Jared. En nada más que sus calzoncillos de seda de Ralph Lauren. No esconden nada, y ahora es Jared quien se lame los labios con anticipación.

La polla de Jensen forma una notable tienda de campaña y el punto húmedo en la parte superior de la cabeza delata su excitación.

—Te ves hermoso —dice Jared con aprecio.

—Vete a la mierda.

—¿Ni siquiera puedes aceptar un cumplido?

—Cállate y sigue jugando. —Pero suena más débil de lo que Jensen planeaba.

Maldita sea, tiene que hacer algo.

—¡Bien, si estás tan seguro, subamos las apuestas!

—¿En qué estás pensando? —pregunta Jared.

Jensen simplemente señala el tapete.

—Todavía te quedan la tres y la cinco, la cinco está en la mejor posición, incluso mi abuela ciega podría meter esta bola. Pero si te atreves a escoger la tres y la metes...

—¿Qué?

—¡Te chuparé la polla!

Mira triunfalmente a Jared.

—Bueno, ¿qué dices, tres veces campeón?

Jared mira al tapete, luego a los labios de Jensen.

—Sin valor, no hay gloria".

Jensen aprieta a escondidas su puño. No hay forma de que Jared pueda jugar esa bola. Ese pequeño cabrón pretencioso. Lo hará rogar.

Jared sigue dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa, tratando de encontrar el punto de aproximación correcto.

Una y otra vez encuentra a Jensen en su campo de visión, frotando descaradamente su polla y volviéndolo loco.

Entonces toma su decisión.

Casi se sienta en la mesa, pero se mantiene dentro de las reglas.

Frente a él, Jensen mete la mano en su ropa interior, la pasa alrededor de su polla y comienza a acariciarla. Con la otra mano, rodea un pezón y lo pellizca hasta que está duro.

—Hijo de puta —sisea Jared, y luego contiene la respiración.

Dispara y ambos miran fijamente el recorrido de la bola blanca. La bola golpea a la cinco, que a su vez rebota en la banda y lentamente, pero con firmeza rueda hacia la tres. La bola cinco besa a la tres, guiándola hacia el agujero.

Por un momento se hace un silencio total, luego la voz profunda de Jared retumba:

—¡¡¡Sí, joder, sí!!!

Aprieta el puño en la victoria y sus bíceps se tensan de una manera casi ilegal.

Jensen se queda mirando, aturdido ante la imagen que tiene delante.

Se estremece cuando Jared de repente se pone a su lado y acaricia con su pulgar los labios de Jensen. —No puedo esperar hasta que esos hermosos labios se cierren alrededor de mi polla.

Aturdido, mira a los ojos de Jared y un ligero pánico lo invade. Pero se libera de la proximidad de Jared y sus muros protectores se levantan de nuevo.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo lo hiciste.

—Tenía fe en mí mismo. Y tenía un propósito en mente. Un propósito absolutamente digno.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente, Jared?

Las palabras de Jensen son frías.

Jared lo mira un momento, y luego vuelve a la mesa.

—Lo que dije antes. La revancha. ¿Tal vez debería haber mencionado para quién?

Sin apartar la vista de las tres bolas restantes, continúa su historia.

—Mi compañero de cuarto estuvo en tu pub hace dos semanas. Chad, rubio, alto, boca grande... Bueno, llegó a casa sin sus pantalones y me habló de ti. Y pensé: "Será mejor que le eches un vistazo". Y en realidad, mi plan era derrotarte en el acto. Y entonces, qué puedo decir, pensé que eras bastante sexy. Así que puede que tuviera que... ¿Dejarte ganar?

Jared mira al suelo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Quiero decir, no pensaste realmente que yo no había visto la catorce en ese momento, ¿verdad?

Desafiantemente, Jared asiente para si mismo, recoge el taco de nuevo y con un solo movimiento da un golpecito en la tres.

Jensen no puede creerlo. Realmente cayó en ese truco. Ese hijo de puta realmente lo hizo. Debería echarlo, pero no puede. Hay algo en Jared que no lo deja ir.

Jared mira a Jensen, nada más que honestidad en sus ojos.

—Jensen, lo que acabo de decir es en serio. Me intrigas. Eres uno de los hombres más atractivos que he conocido. Y créeme, si no me hubiera interesado en los hombres antes, me habrías convencido.

La cara de Jensen permanece impasible: agarra sus calzoncillos con los pulgares y los baja. Se pone de pie en toda su altura y levanta los brazos desafiantemente.

—¿Estás contento ahora? —Jensen sigue siendo ilegible. Cerrado.

—Jensen.

Jared pone ambas manos en las mejillas de Jensen.

—Todavía no —susurra contra los labios de Jensen.

Cuidadosamente lleva a Jensen hacia él, presiona sus labios contra los de Jensen. Siente el calor que emana de ellos y no puede reprimir un gemido.

Por un momento Jensen responde al beso y el corazón de Jared late con alegría.

Entonces Jensen se da la vuelta.

—Termina. Apuesto a que no puedes esperar a vencerme.

Lentamente Jared pone el taco en la mesa.

—Veo que no me crees. Por eso te haré esta oferta. Nos detenemos aquí y ahora. Me iré y ambos olvidaremos que nos conocimos.

—¿O?

—O podemos seguir jugando, yo juego con la bola negra y vemos qué pasa. No haré nada que no quieras que haga. Y nada de lo que pase aquí esta noche saldrá de esta habitación, pero tienes que confiar en mí, Jensen.

Jared contiene la respiración y espera a ver cómo funciona el cerebro de Jensen.

Jensen está desgarrado de un lado a otro, su cuerpo suspira por Jared, pero su orgullo se interpone en el camino.

Jared baja la cabeza y se dispone a recoger sus cosas.

—Tienes una oportunidad.

—¿Qué? —Jared se da la vuelta y mira fijamente a Jensen.

—Te daré una oportunidad. Metes la ocho, soy tuyo. Pero si no lo haces, tu culo me pertenece.

—Entonces dejemos que el destino decida.

Jared vuelve a la mesa, coge el taco y se inclina hacia la bola blanca.

Mientras Jared realiza su tiro, Jensen cierra los ojos y en lo profundo de su interior se sorprende de lo mucho que desea que este juego termine.

Cuando los abre de nuevo, mira directamente a los cálidos ojos de Jared, que se ven muy nerviosos por primera vez. Luego mira a la mesa. La bola negra ya no está allí.

—Felicidades —susurra Jensen. Es todo lo que es capaz de hacer ahora mismo.

Jared se acerca lentamente a él. Lo abraza y le acaricia la espalda. Besa las mejillas de Jensen, la comisura de su boca, hasta que sus labios se encuentran completamente. Jared lo desafía, su lengua exige ser admitida y Jensen se lo concede. Jared agarra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Jensen con su mano y lo presiona contra él, intensificando el beso. Sus vaqueros rozan el cuerpo desnudo de Jensen, su mano se desliza sobre el trasero desnudo de Jensen.

—No puedes imaginar cuánto te deseo. ¿Es tu primera vez?

Jensen está temblando, Jared ha atravesado sus paredes como una excavadora atraviesa el papel de seda.

—No.

No, no lo es, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, hace mucho tiempo. Jensen reprime las imágenes, mira a la cara de Jared, y por primera vez en veinte años confía en otra persona.

—Gracias. —Jared lo lee como un libro. —No te arrepentirás.

Y Jensen cree cada palabra que dice. Besa a Jared, duro y exigente, abre la boca y siente a Jared, siente sus manos en todo su cuerpo. Gime profundamente en la boca de Jared mientras su polla se mueve con excitación.

Cuidadosamente, Jensen empuja a Jared hacia el lado corto de la mesa de billar. Sus manos se deslizan sobre la parte superior del cuerpo de Jared hasta que alcanzan y deshacen el botón de los vaqueros de Jared.

Bajo más besos, Jensen abre la cremallera de los jeans y los deja deslizarse sobre el trasero redondo de Jared. Jared gime mientras Jensen se muerde tímidamente el labio inferior. Sus manos pasan por debajo de la suave tela de su ropa interior y amasan las firmes mejillas del trasero.

Usando sus dedos índice, se desliza a lo largo de la cinturilla y finalmente le baja la ropa interior sobre su polla. La polla de Jared está dura y excitada y se mantiene erguida.

Jared deshecha la ropa del suelo y la patea a un lado, su mano agarra ambas pollas por un momento y ellas se rinden a la sensación mientras las masajea a ambas lentamente, pero con firmeza. Jensen agarra la cadera de Jared y lo presiona suavemente contra la mesa. Jared vacila por un momento, luego entiende y se deja levantar sobre la mesa.

Apoya la parte superior de su cuerpo en el paño verde de la mesa y separa las piernas. Cada talón descansa en uno de los bolsillos laterales y sin vergüenza se tumba completamente abierto frente a Jensen.

Jensen tiene que atesorar este momento. Jared está tan abierto delante de él, completamente afeitado, sin un pelo en su área púbica.

—Mírate. —Apenas puede controlarse, se le hace la boca agua. Pasa sus dedos sobre la ingle de Jared, sobre el interior de sus piernas, acariciando sus bolas. La piel es toda suave, cálida y muy lisa.

Jensen abraza la dura polla de Jared, acariciándola hasta que se hincha por completo. —Realmente presumes de todo, ¿no?

—No es sólo mi ego lo que es grande.

Jared guiña un ojo antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gime mientras Jensen se mete su polla en la boca sin avisar. Chupa fuerte en un largo y lento tirón, soltándola con un húmedo y obsceno pop. Las manos de Jensen recorren la piel de Jared, sintiendo los contornos de los músculos. Las caderas de Jared responden y Jensen tiene que empujarlas hacia abajo con una suave presión. Las manos de Jensen recorren todo el camino hacia abajo, desde la caja torácica hasta las caderas, desde los muslos hasta las pantorrillas. La punta de sus dedos rozan los pezones de Jared, y luego los frota entre dos dedos. Acaricia la polla de Jared y lame el líquido claro de la pequeña ranura. Sus labios se cierran sobre la parte superior de la polla de Jared y la chupa. Pulgada a pulgada, va más profundo cada vez que baja la cabeza. Siente la punta de la polla de Jared en su garganta y se atraganta una vez. La saliva corre por sus labios hinchados, mojando la polla de Jared. Los dedos de Jared acarician el pelo corto del cuello de Jensen.

Los pulgares de Jensen deambulan sobre las suaves bolas de Jared mientras continúa chupando su polla. Jared levanta la cabeza y observa cómo la cabeza de Jensen se mueve de arriba a abajo, su polla desaparece entre esos increíbles y suaves labios. Siente los dedos de Jensen en sus bolas deslizándose más atrás hasta que llegan a su agujero, untando saliva sobre él.

Jensen ahueca sus mejillas y Jared gime fuerte cuando un pulgar es empujado dentro de su agujero de fruncido. —Joder... oh joder —exhala, sintiendo que su polla se endurece aún más. Casi quiere ceder, quiere abrir las piernas y dejar que Jensen le folle sin sentido en esa mesa.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad detiene a Jensen, se incorpora haciendo que Jensen quede de pie, justo delante de él, en la V de sus piernas. Jared fija sus ojos en Jensen mientras se acaricia la polla unas cuantas veces. Luego se impulsa fuera de la mesa, y comienza a besar a Jensen de nuevo. Su gran mano toma las pollas de ambos mientras disfruta de la increíble sensación de sus pollas frotándose.

—¡Te deseo Jensen! —susurra en el oído de Jensen. —Más que nada.

La única respuesta de Jensen es un beso apasionado, sus manos agarrando el pelo de Jared, acercándolos imposiblemente.

—¿Dónde guardas el lubricante? —pregunta, sin aliento por el beso.

—Yo lo cojo. —Jensen retrocede hasta el sofá para conseguir un pequeño sobre de lubricante mientras Jared busca un condón en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—¿Siempre preparado? —pregunta Jensen cuando vuelve.

—No uso una talla normal. —Es la arrogante respuesta de Jared.

—Eres un mocoso malcriado. —Pero Jensen sigue sonriéndole. —Dios, realmente no sé si ese monstruo cabrá dentro de mí.

—Te voy a abrir bien y despacio. Como te dije, voy a cuidar de ti —apunta Jared.

Jared empuja a Jensen de vuelta a la mesa de billar. Cuando la parte trasera de sus rodillas toca el borde, Jared le da la vuelta.

—Quiero que te subas ahí, de manos y rodillas, y quiero que me enseñes ese bonito culo.

Sin más preámbulos, Jensen se sube a la mesa, se inclina sobre sus antebrazos y estira su precioso culo hacia Jared, que tiene que enumerar mentalmente el número Pi para evitar explotar inmediatamente. Deja que sus manos paseen sobre las piernas de Jensen. Masajea las mejillas de su trasero antes de separarlas. Bromeando, muerde una de ellas antes de que su boca se mueva lenta pero inexorablemente hacia el agujero de Jensen.

Rodea la suave piel con su lengua. Hasta que la deja deslizarse sobre la cálida y fruncida abertura. Jensen gime, sus piernas temblando. Rápidos movimientos de la lengua caliente de Jared lo hacen temblar.

Jared separa aún más las mejillas de Jensen mientras empuja su lengua más profundamente en su agujero. El precom gotea sobre la tela verde.

Jensen gime. Empuja sus caderas más hacia atrás. Quiere sentir la lengua de Jared más profundamente dentro de sí. Escucha el papel de aluminio de la pequeña bolsa desgarrarse y de repente la lengua y los dedos de Jared están sobre él. Jared chupa las bolas de Jensen. Hace girar su lengua sobre ellas. Los dedos húmedos se deslizan por su estrecho agujero, humedeciéndolo, la punta de su dedo índice metiéndose por el estrecho anillo con rápidos movimientos. La lengua y los dedos se alternan. Jensen siente, toma todo lo que Jared le da. Su polla está tan dura como el acero. El sudor se forma en su frente y los músculos de sus brazos tiemblan. Los dedos de Jared lo llenan, masajeando su agujero, siguiendo su túnel hasta que llegan a su próstata. Irreflexivamente cae hacia adelante, agarrando sus antebrazos mientras su trasero se eleva cada vez más. Y Jared no deja de trabajar en él. Sigue frotando su punto dulce, sacándole cada vez más provecho. Sus piernas tiemblan y apoya su frente en el terciopelo verde. Sus ojos están cerrados. Alternativamente, un gemido o un "joder" escapan de él.

Mientras tres de los dedos de Jared trabajan su agujero, su otro pulgar masajea las bolas de Jensen. El corazón bombea en los oídos de Jensen y está seguro de que se correrá sobre la mesa en cualquier momento cuando los dedos de Jared salgan de su agujero. Jensen siente las cálidas manos de Jared mientras le acarician las piernas, las caderas y la espalda. Su agujero se estira tanto que ya no puede cerrar su músculo interno. Todo en él grita por la liberación del orgasmo. Sus pezones están duros como una roca y cuando Jared los toma entre el pulgar y el índice sin avisar y los gira sin piedad, Jensen empieza a gemir sin control.

—Tan abierto y listo para mí. Listo para mi polla. Apuesto a que ya extrañas mis dedos. Levántate, Jensen, realmente necesito sentirte alrededor de mi polla.

Jared ayuda a Jensen a bajar de la mesa, pero cuando Jensen empieza a caminar hacia la escalera, Jared lo retiene.

Abraza fuertemente a Jensen y bajo besos, los mueve lentamente a ambos hacia el rincón de la habitación.

Jensen se detiene brevemente en shock mientras siente el frío cristal de la ventana en su espalda. Con ojos enormes mira fijamente a Jared, pero no puede descubrir nada más que lujuria y deseo.

—Te deseo, aquí mismo.

Pone el condón en la mano de Jensen, quien lo saca del papel de aluminio y cuidadosamente lo desliza sobre la dura polla de Jared, añadiendo más lubricante en anticipación a ese monstruo.

—Date la vuelta. Pon las manos sobre el cristal.

Jensen obedece y pone sus manos en el vidrio frío. Ve cómo la gente que está debajo de él está celebrando. Nadie puede verle, pero ¿y si lo hacen? Siente las manos de Jared en su trasero, siente cómo le separa las mejillas y siente la polla de Jared presionada contra su agujero. El zumbido del bajo hace que la ventana vibre. Las luces de la discoteca parpadean y Jensen no puede quitarle los ojos de encima. Mira a la gente que baila, los cuerpos se mueven al ritmo de la música, las caderas se frotan entre sí. La polla de Jared presiona con fuerza y es implacable contra su cuerpo. Sus anillos musculares ceden centímetro a centímetro bajo la presión constante mientras la polla de Jared lo llena. Jared deja que sus manos paseen por encima de Jensen, tratando de relajarlo. Le da tiempo, se pone detrás de él, con su polla enterrada profundamente en el cuerpo de Jensen. Y Jensen se da cuenta de cuánto ha extrañado esa sensación.

Lleno, poseído, conquistado.

Gira la cabeza y mira por encima del hombro de Jared. Que está completamente concentrado en él.

Jared dominará, pero es Jensen quien determina el camino.

Hay silencio en la habitación. Amortiguados sonidos se elevan, provenientes de las incautas personas que están bajo ellos. Nadie tiene ni idea de lo que pasa en el piso de arriba.

—Fóllame, Jared.

Jensen domina, Jared se entrega.

Lentamente, mueve las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Su polla se desliza brillante fuera del agujero de Jensen. Luego aumenta la velocidad, entrando en Jensen cada vez más rápido. Jensen continúa apoyándose contra el cristal. Las manos de Jared aprietan sus caderas, follándolo cada vez más fuerte. Volviéndolo loco y lo único que puede decir es: "Más, dame más".

Escucha a Jared gimiendo detrás de él, lo siente dentro de sí mismo mientras lo llena y casi lo destroza. Jared empuja sus caderas hacia adelante, perfora el culo de Jensen tan profundamente que Jensen casi ve estrellas. La boca de Jensen está abierta, sus ojos sólo están medio abiertos, y toma y toma, Jensen se relaja completamente bajo los empujes de Jared, siente la parte superior del cuerpo de Jared encima de él, su aliento caliente en el cuello, los dedos de Jared agarrando sus pezones de nuevo, retorciéndolos, tirando de las pequeñas tetillas hasta que le duele. Pero el dolor es dulce y sólo le excita más, su polla gotea y siente sus bolas apretadas. Los empujes de Jared se vuelven irregulares, su respiración se acelera y grita el nombre de Jensen mientras explota en su interior. Jensen está tan cerca, tan cerca de su propio orgasmo. Se frota contra Jared, necesitando liberación. Su gemido es casi un grito, lo siente, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y la gran mano de Jared le agarra la polla y la presiona con fuerza.

—¡No, joder, no, déjame correrme!

Jared lo presiona contra la ventana. Jensen no puede moverse, no puede correrse. Jensen busca alivio y trata de frotarse contra la ventana, cualquier cosa que le permita correrse.

—Jensen, shhh, Jensen.

Su respiración se vuelve regular, todavía está frustrado, pero escucha la voz de Jared que todavía está sin aliento.

—Sé que quieres correrte y te prometo que lo harás, relájate un segundo, ¿vale?

Cuando Jensen asiente con la cabeza, Jared le da la vuelta. Vuelve a cerrar la distancia y empiezan a besarse de nuevo. Los gemidos de Jared mueren en la boca de Jensen.

—Esto fue increíble. Tú eres increíble.

Jared le libera del beso, toma la cara de Jensen con ambas manos y lo mira.

—Quiero que me folles. No porque me hayas ganado, no porque tenga que hacerlo, sino porque quiero, porque quiero que seas tú. ¿Harás eso por mí?

Las emociones de Jensen se desbordan.

¿Puede hacerlo? Por supuesto que puede. Ha deseado a Jared desde el momento en que lo conoció. Pero hay más en juego aquí. La pregunta de Jared es más que pedir sexo duro y rápido.

Y Jensen siente la respuesta en lo profundo de su corazón.

—No voy a follarte, Jared.

Ve cómo los ojos de Jared lo traicionan, la decepción reflejada en ellos. Agarra las muñecas de Jared y pone las manos de Jared en sus caderas. Luego acaricia la barbilla de Jared y sube hasta que sus manos están en su largo pelo.

—Pero si me dejas, te haré el amor.

Sus labios se tocan, cálidos, suaves, inquisitivos.

Va a Jared a su cama.

Va a tomarse su tiempo. Jared se acostará debajo de él y cubrirá cada centímetro de su cuerpo con besos.

Lo abrirá hasta que Jared esté listo para él.

Se va a hundir en él, y van a encontrar el ritmo perfecto.

Harán el amor en esa cama, ruidoso, sudoroso y apasionado.

Y cuando termine y Jared le pregunte si debe marcharse, Jensen lo abrazará y no lo dejará irse.

**Fin**


End file.
